Broken
by Annieaimsforthesun
Summary: Tras los incidentes de The Reichenbach Fall, Molly se siente constantemente atormentada por el hecho de tener encuentros esporádicos con John y mantener el secreto de su mejor amigo a salvo al mismo tiempo. John/Molly.


Molly Hooper estuvo soñando de nuevo con Sherlock, y los sucesos que acontecieron a su falsa muerte. Solo que, en todos ellos, ella era John. Ella sentía la confusión, el odio hacia su mejor amigo por negarse a ir a ver la Sra. Hudson, la sorpresa de verla viva y la terrible compresión de lo que aquello significaba. El apuro de ver a Sherlock a salvo, la llamada, el terror que se le subía a la cabeza cada vez que veía la silueta marcada por el sol en el techo de St. Barts, la inexplicable incredulidad por no poder vincular la situación con cualquier cosa que tenga sentido. Las palabras de Sherlock, que ella nunca oyó pero que John le contó miles de veces tras el incidente, la negación, negación absoluta. La fe. Rota.

A pesar de que apenas llegaba a distinguir su abrigo, todo él emitía una fría cantidad de miedo. Sherlock Holmes nunca sentía miedo. Y al parecer, en ese eterno momento lo notaba. Sherlock vocalizando las últimas palabras. Sherlock lanzando el celular lejos. Sherlock mirando a su lecho de muerte, a la acera. Sherlock saltando. No, salta. Está sucediendo. Y todo de repente es tan lento, puede incluso notar como se impulsa, aunque a primera vista no parece, pero puede ver su frío rostro calculador, contorsionándose… parece como si se concentrara en volar, y como dije antes, todo sucede tan lento, que casi parece que va a volar. Pero su rostro, su cuerpo entero, impacta abruptamente contra el suelo.

Y luego el tiempo recobra su velocidad normal. El muchacho de la bicicleta, su auto-diagnóstico (incluso en shock, ella nota que estaba en estado de shock, por muy irónico que parezca). La gente, tanta gente, ¿por qué? Si antes eran tan pocos los que pasaban por ahí… Quieren ayudar, pero eso no te importa, trata de apartar algunas personas y se da cuenta que no tiene fuerzas. El tumulto no lo deja pasar. Pero de la nada, lo dejan pasar. Se apartan. Y no cree lo que ve. _Oh, dios, no_. Sangre. En el rostro de Sherlock. Y es esa imagen tan tormentosa, sus ojos vacíos, el rostro terroríficamente níveo que solo un muerto puede tener, la que termina despertando a Molly Hooper con un grito ahogado a las 4 am.

Como siempre se aferra a las sábanas y sigue pateando instintivamente, como si siguiera soñando. Luego se da cuenta de que no, felizmente no. Tiene el cuerpo cubierto en sudor, pero antes de ir al baño y despertarse completamente, un sonido de porcelana contra el piso del departamento la alarma.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, Molly toma instintivamente el gas pimienta de su mesa de noche, pero lo devuelve a su sitio con un suspiro de alivio al escuchar al intruso decir "Perdón, te compraré otra si lo deseas".

"¿Te importaría avisarme con anticipación antes de llegar tan tarde? Me estoy volviendo un poco paranoica respecto a cualquier tipo de delincuentes" la mujer se pone una bata y se lava el en baño para despertarse siquiera. Cuando vuelve a la cocina, hay trozos de porcelana y café por todos lados.

"Era mi taza favorita" Dice en un suspiro.

"Traté de servirme sin hacer ruido"

"Pudiste encender la luz, sabes"

"¿Y no se vería sospechoso ver tus luces prendidas a las 4 am?"

"La luz de la cocina no se nota en las ventanas"

"En realidad, desde este ángulo… oh. Olvidé tu puerta. Siempre abierta."

"Sí, siempre. ¿Café?" Molly se sirve una taza para ella.

"Dos de azúcar, ¿no ibas a volver a dormir?"

"Hoy debía despertarme a las 5 am, así que realmente no vale la pena. ¿Tú, vas a dormir?"

"Hoy no" Sherlock señala su café, mostrando la obviedad.

"¿Puedo saber por qué?" Sherlock suspira, cansado. Molly ya sabe la respuesta.

"No, _como siempre_." Remarca él mientras toma un sorbo del café que la mujer le ofrece. "Entonces, ¿pesadillas?"

Sus palabras parecen cortar con la atmósfera de cotidianidad.

"No es asunto tuyo." Lo corta Molly, de pronto frustrada. Deja el café en la mesita y se va directo a la ducha. Sherlock no dice nada.

Con los dientes apretados, se encierra en el baño mientras silenciosas lágrimas ruedan hasta su cuello y su tórax. Cada vez que tiene la pesadilla (siempre después de un especialmente emotivo encuentro con John), tiene que llorar. Es algo casi regular para ella. Se desnuda, se mete en la bañera y una vez que abre el grifo, deja que sus pensamientos corran.

En esta etapa de su vida, Molly Hooper nunca pensó que tendría dilemas, siendo la adulta que es. Sin embargo, la falsa muerte de su compañero sociópata le trajo uno grande. Cada vez que John la llama con la voz ahogada pidiéndole que venga a donde sea que se encuentre, no se puede negar por la inminente culpa. Siempre acude a él, lo toma de la mano mientras lo escucha, algunas veces ella interviene en los monólogos de su amigo, pero nunca, nunca -aunque esa sea alguna forma de redención por el daño que ella (en cierta forma) causó al doctor- se llega a sentir mejor. En más, se siente asquerosamente peor, se siente sucia, pues de todas las personas del mundo, Molly Hooper es la persona que menos esperas que cause pena o dolor o algo negativo en alguien. Y eso la corroe por dentro. Aquello que nunca se le pasó por la mente que sería capaz de cometer, lo hace. Y es todo por un bien mayor, claro, y Sherlock la convenció diciendo que John se enteraría pronto. Claro, pero se olvidó de mencionar que para él pronto son tres años, aproximadamente. Aproximadamente.

Ella siente (a veces) que John la trata como a su psicóloga. Pero ambos son muy conscientes de la verdadera razón por la cual él la llama. De algún modo u otro, la vida de John y Molly ha girado en torno a Sherlock, lo han tenido como su eje, siempre. Se supone que uno es protagonista de su propia historia, ¿no? Pero Sherlock es el protagonista de la vida de ambos, ambos le deben mucho, ambos lo querían, a su manera. Pero eso ya es parte del pasado, al menos para John.

De hecho que, si un planeta pierde su eje, no sabrá en torno a qué girar, cómo seguir su curso. Entonces (si las leyes físicas lo permitieran, claro), este planeta Watson necesitaba un nuevo eje, él mismo. Pero es difícil lograrlo cuando el te dio todo cuando no tuviste nada. Después de todo, Sherlock convirtió al triste e inválido doctor John Watson con su pequeño departamento y sus pesadillas del campo de batalla en una persona con una vida que valía la pena. Le ofreció otro campo de batalla, las calles de Londres. Entonces, era difícil. Extremadamente difícil. Y aún más difícil que alguien que no conozca esa sensación te comprenda y te ayude. Molly pasó por circunstancias similares, aunque nunca llegó a detallar éstas.

Pero, la conexión entre ambos cuando conversaban (o cuando John monologaba) era, hay que admitirlo, intensa. No es necesario que dos personas hablen para descifrar la relación entre ambos. Basta con ver como Molly se inclinaba progresivamente y la manera con la que sus cejas formaban una expresión comprensiva, como ponía su mano en la mesa y parecía querer tocar la mano de su ahora amigo, mientras su otra mano servía de apoyo a su rostro, para darse cuenta que había algo entre ambos.

Y así era. Así es. A veces, la mano que ella tiende sobre la mesa es tomada por él. Acaricia su piel un rato, y la mira. Y ya saben lo que quieren. Pagan el café sin exigir el cambio y salen apurados, piden un taxi al departamento de John. Sólo van donde Molly cuando ella está completamente segura de que Sherlock no va a venir. Pero, lleguen a donde lleguen, siempre es lo mismo. Bueno, en general es lo mismo, pero los detalles de cada encuentro son auténticos y distintos uno del otro.

La puerta se cierra apresuradamente y (si es de noche no encienden la luz, eso no interesa) se besan como si fueran adolescentes que se acaban de excitar por primera vez. El beso inicial es profundo y apasionado. Ella le acaricia la entrepierna para sentir la tensión de sus jeans en la parte de la cremallera, pero el es mas experimentado y ya la está masturbando por encima de los pantalones. Ella gime y el estímulo iguala la enorme excitación de ambos, y tratando de no romper el beso ni romper nada que valga la pena, se dirigen al cuarto de John mutuamente. A veces no llegan, y lo hacen en el sofá. O simplemente contra la puerta. El punto es que se mueven como uno solo, y luego son uno solo.

Hay una razón por la que a John nunca le faltan novias, a parte de su atractivo físico. Y esa razón es la misma que sacia la sed de placer de Molly esas noches. Ya sea el sexo oral o el acto en sí mismo, John siempre se encarga de llenar a la mujer de las memorias más excitantes de, probablemente, su vida entera. La manera en la que hunde su rostro en la entrepierna de ella, o la velocidad con la que lleva las embestidas que la llevan al clímax, son simplemente indescriptibles para Molly Hooper. Y en esas horas (porque sí, ambos son perfectamente capaces de sentir que con una o dos veces no es suficiente) durante la madrugada ella cree que él podría ser perfecto para ella.

Luego despierta a las 6 am. y se da cuenta de que mató al mejor amigo de John Watson. Y se siente tan asquerosamente mal que por cinco minutos trata de prepararse para decirle que Sherlock está vivo y que solo fue una trampa suya para vencer a los aliados de Jim Moriarty. Pero luego duda y decide callarse. Pero eso no hace mejor las cosas.

El hecho de proyectarse de acá a tres años le hace sentir peor. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el al enterarse que la adorable doctora de St. Barts se encargó de fingir de la manera más realística posible la muerte de Sherlock Holmes? Definitivamente no la iba a abrazar. No recibiría ni un beso. El sentimiento de culpa, sumado a las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, no hacen mas que empeorar el huracán de problemas que Molly tiene en la cabeza. Entonces mira a John, tranquilamente dormido a su lado, se va furtivamente y no le habla en semanas. Pero un día él la llama, quebrado, y ella no puede evitar acudir a él y así definir un ciclo interminable entre el Dr. Watson y ella.

Muchas veces se pregunta por qué no le prestó atención antes de que todo esto sucediera. Y muchas veces se responde automáticamente: Sherlock Holmes.

Así como él fue el que le dio un sentido a su vida diaria, también le dio muchas ilusiones vanas, como la tonta esperanza de que algún día él se fijaría en ella como algo más que un medio para acceder a un laboratorio bastante sofisticado. Ahora se da cuenta que lo único que Sherlock ama es su trabajo. Y tal vez Irene Adler.

Al principio encontró emocionante el hecho de pertenecer a la vida diaria de Sherlock, desayunar juntos, discutir sobre cosas banales, verlo en un lugar que no sea el laboratorio o la morgue.

Pero, las cosas no eran tan encantadoras, y entonces pudo comenzar a entender a John. Sherlock Holmes y Molly Hooper juntos eran una utopía, esa clase de cosas que solo verías en un mundo paralelo.

"Molly, ¿no había algo importante qué hacer?" Escucha la voz del hombre amortiguada por la distancia.

"¿Lo había? Ya lo olvidé" Dice ella, relajándose cada vez más con el agua.

"Lestrade mencionó algo de una autopsia urgente…" _Lestrade_ y _autopsia_ fueron las palabras que sacaron a Molly de su trance, y al ver la hora, se da cuenta que estuvo una hora entera en la bañera. _Mierda_.

En quince minutos se había terminado de bañar, peinar y cambiar, y en cinco minutos más su bolso tenía todo lo necesario para el día.

"¡No vendré a almorzar!" dice ella, medio corriendo, y a modo de adiós agita una mano en el aire y da un portazo.

Baja las escaleras con rapidez, y cuando ya esta en la calle, a punto de parar el primer taxi que viera, una voz la sorprende por detrás. Demasiado cerca.

"Molly."

Giró en automático para toparse con un par de ojos grises. John retrocedió, recién dándose cuenta de la corta distancia entre ambos.

"Oh, hola." Fue el saludo automático que se le escapó.

"No has respondido a mis llamadas" Dijo él simplemente, y Molly se puso nerviosa. Hace tres (¿o cuatro?) días había tenido uno de esos encuentros íntimos.

"P-perdón, es que estoy bastante ocupada con el trabajo y realmente…"

"¿No viste tiempo de revisar tus llamadas? Mira, entiendo que me trates de evitar, no es algo fácil de enfrentar, pero todo esto… en fin, me vuelve loco. A ambos, en realidad. Y no intentes negarlo." Interviene justo cuando Molly está a punto de excusarse. "Yo… yo simplemente…" Hay un rastro de duda en la voz, pero se lleva un dedo índice a los labios, como tratando de darle orden a sus ideas. "Sólo quiero hablar. Entonces ¿qué te parece si te invito a almorzar?"

Hola, soy un zombie en estado humano transitorio y vine a dejar esto. Es un experimento así que siéntete libre de poner lo que te venga en gana. Además me gusta la manzanilla, sólo por si acaso.

Mi OTP es Johnlock pero John y Molly me atraen como una pareja por el hecho super conocido de que Molly es el diminutivo de Mary y Mary es la esposa de John en los libros y blablablá (si realmente esta teoría no te es conocida ve al articulo de Molly Hooper en la wikia de Sherlock) asi que, eso. Me puse a pensar que tal vez algo que los vincule más que nada sería Sherlock, y de la nada salió esto.

- Leia.


End file.
